


Can I Come Down

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Love, M/M, Pain, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you start to doubt someone’s love it can cause relationship problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Come Down

*Start Story*

The night was shining in through the window. Tony stood in the middle of the room as he ran a hand through his hair while he was stuck in his thoughts. His hair became very messy. Loki glanced up and he liked the way that Tony’s hair looked in the moment. It didn’t make him seem as perfect as he seemed when he was in front of the media. It was just Tony nothing less and nothing more but he couldn’t be happier with the way that his life had turned out. He stared out the window just lost in his thoughts not sure of so much. Those mainly revolved around iron suit and his relationship with Loki. Loki sat on the couch reading a hardback black book with the pages struggling to stay in the book. “Julius Caesar By: William Shakespeare” Scrawled across the book in white lettering. He turned the page still reading even though Tony’s silence was overwhelming him.

“What’s wrong?” Loki said in a tone that just seemed to be normal. All Tony could think why does he loves me. He wanted to believe that it was true and he knew that he shouldn’t have been thinking like this but he was. It wasn’t something that he thought about daily but he did think about it today. He is in love with Loki and those thoughts that he could feel so strong about someone. He had never felt this way about anybody before. It was the scariest part about everything that was going on. Scarier than when he thought he was going to die in the black hole he jumped through to save the world.

“Why do you love me?” Tony asked. Loki felt like he had been punched in the stomach because he felt like Tony was accusing him of something that he didn’t do. He felt like Tony was accusing him of not loving him enough. Like he had done something to make him feel unworthy.

“Did I do something wrong?” Loki asked as he looked at Tony. Tony knew that sadness in his eyes. They were the same eyes that he gave Thor when Thor was fighting with him. A sadness that consumed him and drove him to try and win Thor’s love but Loki was never good enough. Tony didn’t like making Loki feel like he was nothing. He didn’t like making him feel like he was smaller or unworthy of something because in all honesty Tony loved him no matter what. It didn’t matter what he did he was going to continue to love Loki. 

“No just answer the question.” Tony said. He was angry because he wanted to know why Loki chose him. Why Loki wouldn’t leave him. He just needed to know what made him the one to have Loki’s heart. What made him the one to be able to keep Loki for this long? He never imagined that anyone could put up with the baggage that Loki was carrying around for the last 2 years.

“Why do you want me to answer that fucking question?” Loki said with anger fusing through his body. He wanted to know why it mattered so much. He was in love with Tony because he accepted Loki for all his flaws. He loved him without any conditions even though he wasn’t perfect either. He was starting to feel like Tony saw him as someone who was too perfect to be in love with him.

“I just want to know. It’s not that hard of a question. It is just a question and one that you should be able to answer. Why won’t you just answer the goddamn question?” Tony said as he was reaching his limit. A limit that he knew was close. Loki was being frustrating and stubborn. He knew that by now Loki had put down the book and was standing in front of him and for Loki to even set down a book was surprising.

“Why don’t you understand that I don’t want to talk about my feelings? Why don’t you understand that isn’t something that comes easy for me?” Loki asked as calmly as possible. He knew that he had to be careful about what he said and how he said or it would set Tony off and he didn’t want a full blown fight. He didn’t want to deal with a fight right now. He just wanted to be in Loki’s arms.

“Can I come down now?” Tony said just as calmly. He saw the confused look in Loki and as Loki stayed silent he could tell that he had no clue what he was talking about. “Can I come down now from this vision you have of me being perfect? Of me being the most perfect man that you have ever been with.” With all of that Loki felt that he hadn’t shown Tony the love that he deserves. He knew that he had to open up to Tony about how he really felt he just never really thought it would be like this.

“I don’t think you are perfect I don’t think that you are anything but you. I love you because you are the one that saw the good and past all the crap that pushed me to want to prove something. You showed me unconditional love. You are not perfect you have just as many issues as I do but those issues didn’t push you to do the things that I have done. You aren’t perfect but you are perfect for me.” Loki said. Tony looked at him in awe. Loki waited for him to respond. Tony pulled Loki towards him with his hand on his neck he crashed his lips into Loki’s. The kiss was slow and devouring. It started off that way but soon it became rougher as the passion grew between the two of them. Loki pulled away from him slowly.

“Can I go back to reading my book?” Loki whispered out of breath. Tony smiled and looked at the god that currently was in his arms with love and happiness. He just needed to hear Loki say why he loved him.

“That’s what you’re thinking right now.” Tony replied. He couldn’t help but to laugh because he knew that Loki loved books and that he interrupted one of his favorite books in history just to hear why Loki loved him so much. Why he had won over his heart.

“Yes. This other stuff will have to wait until Natasha and Steve work things out and Steve’s not in the guest bedroom anymore. I don’t need his comments about that part of our life.” Loki replied.

“I know. You can go back to reading your book.” Tony replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down as he talked. Loki was doing everything in his power to not continue the make out session that they were having. 

“By the way you are the only man that I have been with.” Loki said and picked up his book and got on the couch as he watched Tony smirk. He put his head on Tony’s lap and started to read but as he did he could feel like Tony was still smirking.

“Stop smirking.” Loki said. Tony looked in the other direction as he ran his fingers through Loki’s dark hair. Tony was in love Loki and nothing would ever change that. As time went on that night Tony moved so his feet were on the table and drifted to sleep. It wasn’t long after that when Loki fell asleep too that night.


End file.
